Awake
by Nitnaantin
Summary: Kim Seokjin adalah seorang pemuda yang ceria, hyperaktif, dan mudah tersenyum tapi itu dulu sekarang ini dia hanya seperti mayat hidup karena sesuatu terjadi merebut kebahagiaannya. Sikapnya bahkan berbanding terbalik dengan yang dulu. Tapi kegelapan yang memeluknya itu akan menghilang digantikan dengan cahaya senja yang menantinya.


Disclaimer : BTS miliknya Big Hit

Story by Antin

Genre : Romance, Hurt,Comfort

Pairing : Seokjin-Soo Eun.

Warning : Pov, OOC, dan yang lainya

Kim Seokjin (BTS) as Seokjin

Min Yoongi (BTS) as Yoongi

Jung Hoseok (BTS) as Hoseok

Kim Namjoon (BTS) as Namjoon

Park Jimin (BTS) as Jimin

Kim Taehyung (BTS) as Tae

Jeon Jungkook (BTS) as Jungkook

You (OC/Reader) as Lee Soo Eun

'Inner'

":percakapan biasa"

 _"_ _percakapan di telpon"_

Summary :

Kim Seokjin adalah seorang pemuda yang ceria, hyperaktif, dan mudah tersenyum tapi itu dulu sekarang ini dia hanya seperti mayat hidup karena sesuatu terjadi merebut kebahagiaannya. Sikapnya bahkan berbanding terbalik dengan yang dulu. Tapi kegelapan yang memeluknya itu akan menghilang digantikan dengan cahaya senja yang menantinya.

Sehelai daun melayang terpisah dari rantingnya, menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang beraroma musim panas. Tapi sayang, ini musim gugur, saat dedaunan berayun ditiup angin yang menusuk. Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk dibangku taman dan terus menatap langit seolah langit adalah dunianya. Tak jauh dari sang pirang tampak sosok namja yang hampir menyerupai dengannya melihat dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus miris, namja yang notabenenya kakak, setiap hari selalu melakukan aktifitas yang menurutnya membosankan. Namja itu lalu melangkah mendekati sang pirang yang masih dengan dunianya itu.

"Hyung. Masuklah disini dingin." Ujurnya

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, ia pum menoleh mendapati sang adik ada dibelakangnya.

Ia menatapnya lalu "Masuklah dulu. Aku masih ingin disini." Ucapnya pelan dan berbalik memunggungi sang adik.

"Disini dingin Hyung, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucapnya lagi.

"Sudahku katakan aku masih ingin disini,Kim Taehyung!" Ucapnya setengah membentak.

Sang adik yang dipanggil Taehyung hanya bisa diam. Jika sudah disebut nama lengkapnya seperti itu oleh Hyungnya, itu berarti Hyungnya dalam mode serius dan ia tak mau mengganggunya lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan masuk. Jin Hyung aku harap kau bisa bangun dari ini semua." Setelah selesai bicara Tae segera meninggalkan sang kakak Kim Seokjin seorang diri.

"Entahlah. Apa aku bisa melakukannya." Gumamnya masih menatap langit musim gugur.

Seoul, Korea Selatan, 06:58 AM

Pagi hari dikota Seoul sangat cerah banyak orang merasa bersemangat menjalani hari yang sungguh tentram dan…

"AIGOOO…"

...damai mungkin

Terdengat suara khas seorang perempuan –eerr- cantik sedang berteriak dengan cemprengya pagi ini.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku sih." Teriaknya masih dengan berpenampilan rambut panjang acak – acakan, mata terbelalak menjijikkan, muka –umm entahlah- khas orang yang bangun tidur.

"Kau tidur seperti babi, bagaimana bisa bangun." Sahut suara dari luar kamar. Eommanya

"Aiss… aku bisa terlambat." Erangnya kemudian bergegas masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 10 menit kemudian ia keluar, berlari menuju dapur dan segera menyambar roti selainya.

"Aku berangkat, Appa Eomma!" ucapnya tergesa – gesa.

"Dasar anak itu." Ucap sang Appa sembari menyeruput kopi dan membaca Koran paginya.

Soo Eun POV

Astaga... bisa telat mana sekolah masih jauh. Ah iya perkenalkan namaku Lee Soo Eun anak tunggal dari keluarga Lee. Aku adalah salah satu siswa di **Seoyun Middle School. Sekolah yang terbilang elit di kawasan Seoul. Sudah dulu ya perkenalaannya aku harus cepat. Padahal kalau Appa mau mengantarku dengan mobilnya aku tak perlu berlari menuju halte bus seperti ini. Merepotkan.**

 **End** Soo Eun **POV**

Tiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!

Sebuah mobil Sport keluaran terbaru mengagetkan So-Jin, dan sekarang mobil itu berhenti didekat Soo Eun. Lalu kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka dan Soo Eun melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

"Hey Soo Eun-ah cepat masuk." Ujur seorang pemuda dari dalam mobil.

"Kau…"

Ya pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Jimin, teman masa kecil Soo Eun sampai sekarang. Dan ia pu bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Soo Eun. Park Jimin atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Jimin memiliki paras yang tampan, apalagi ia memiliki rambut coklat serasi dengan warna matanya hampir menyaingi boyband di Seoul.

"Jimin-ah long time no see." Ucap Soo Eun dengan nada err'-manis menurutnya.

"Hahaha… aku itu makhluk Tuhan yang paling ngangenin." Jawabnya banngga.

"Huuuuhh… dasar baru dipuji sedikit langsung narsis." Ketus Soo Eun seraya membuka pintu mobil penumang sebelah kiri.

"Hmm.. Baiklah ayo berangkat." Dengan begitu mobil melaju melintasi jalan raya kota Seoul yang ramai.

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah mereka hanya bernyanyi tak karuan cempreng versus ng-bit tidak nyabung sama sekali, walaupun suara Jimin lumayan bagus tapi tidak pas bernyanyi dengan Soo Eun yang dari kecil ini tak pandai dalam hal musik apalag bernyanyi. Keduanya pun lupa kalau hari mereka mempunyai tugas dari seonsaengnim sang guru matematika, guru terkiler yang pernah ada.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit diperjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba juga digedung yang terbilang megah, ya gedung itu adalah sekolah mereka **Seoyun Middle School.**

Lalu mereka turun dari mobil Jimin yang sudah terparkir indah. Dan berjalan menuju tangga karena kelas mereka berada dilantai 2, tiba – tiba saja Jinin bertanya.

"Yaa!… Soo Eun-ah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim?" Tanya Jimin.

"Yang mana ya? Seingatku tidak ada." Jawab Soo Eun mencoba menyangkal.

"Yang ini." Sambil memperlihatkan buku itu pada Soo Eun. Dan mendadak muka Soo Eun pucat.

"Se.. pertinya be.. lu, kau.. kau sudah?" jawab Soo Eun dengan terbata dan menatap Jimin.

"Belum juga tuh hehehe…" ucap Jimin dengan tampang cengengesan.

"Jja… ppali… kita bergegas ke kelas dan meminta pinjaman tugas ke Hayeon." Seru Soo Eun kepada Jimin.

Soo Eun terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Jimin yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. Dan munculah seseorang yang keluar dari kelasnya dan Soo Eun tidak bisa mengendalikan lajunya karena ia berlari begiru cepat. Dan…

BRUK!

Ternyata secara tak sengaja Soo Eun menindih seseorang yang cukup err'- eh salah tapi sangat terkenal. Dia adalah Kim Seokjin pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut pirang bermata onyx tajam, berpunggung lebar, dan kulit putih yang hampir pucat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa…" teriak fansgirl Seokjin yang melihat kecelakaan itu.

Dengan segera Soo Eun bangkit sembari merapikan bajunya.

"Mianhamida, mian.. tadi aku…" belum sempat Soo Eun melanjutkan kalimatnya Seokjin menyela.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya menatap datar kearah Soo Eun.

"Maka dari itu aku…" lagi Seokjin menyela.

"Diam dan menyingkirlah dari hadapanku. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Ucapnya degan nada ketus.

"Tapi aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku.."

"Terserah." Ucap Seokjin dingin beranjak menjauhi Soo Eun yang terpaku dengan ucapan Seokjin padanya.

Soo Eun terdiam cukup lama ia masih memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya menyedihkan bukan karena kata dingin dan ketus dari mulut Seokjin tadi melainkan dari tatapan mata onyx yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekosongan didalamnya seolah memintanya untuk mendekat dan menolongnya dari rasa kesedihan. Namun terdiamnya Soo Eun harus terhenti oleh tangan seseorang yang ternyata milik Jimin yang bertengger manis dibahunya.

"Sudahlah Soo Eun orang seperti itu jangan dipikirkan lebih baik kita cepat meminjam tugas Hayeon." Tanpa disadari Jimin sebenarnya sudah berada dibelakang Soo Eun dari tadi, ia melihat kejadian itu hanya diam dan melihat interaksi antara keduanya. Sesampainya dikelas Soo Eun langsaung meminjam buku tugas pada Hayeon.

Kriiiinnnnggggggggg! Kriiiinnnnggggggggg!

Bel pertanda masuk telah dibunyikan. Seluruh murid langsung menuju kelas masing – masing, tapi tidak termasuk si pemilik nama Kim Seokjin, bukannya masuk kedalam kelasnya ia malah menuju taman dibelakang sekolah yang tak jauh hari kelasnya di lantai 2.

*Dikelas 3A kelas Kim Seokjin.

"Dia keluar lagi?" Tanya seorang pemuda duduk menghadap kedua temannya. Pemuda yang memiliki marga sama dengan Kim Seokjin hanya menghela nafas dengan jawaban yang berupa anggukan dari kedua temannya. Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau tanpa perlu bertanya pada kami kemana teman sebangkumu berada. Namjoon!" Hardik Min Yoongi yang biasa di panggil Yoongi.

Namjoon hanya mendenggus dengan penuturan Yoongi yang menurutnya pedas. Mulut cabai menurut Namjoon saat pertama kali mengenal Yoongi.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia. Lagipula ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dari satu tahun terakhir ini." Lerai sang Hoseok menolong Namjoon dari panasnya mulut Yoongi. Namjoon melihat Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh binar sementara Yoongi hanya berdecih ria melihat mereka berdua. Setelah acara sapaan pagi mereka datanglah sang seonsaengnim.

*Sementara dikelas 3C kelas Lee So-Jin

"Gomawo Hayeon-ah kau adalah penyelamat hidup kami." Ucap Soo Eun dan Jimin dengan tatapan penuh kasih milik mereka.

"Aiss.. hentikan tatapan menjijikkan itu. Kalian membuatku mual." Seru Hayeon pura – pura menjauh dari Soo Eun dan Jimin.

Soo Eun yang mendapat ekspresi menyebalkan dari Hayeon hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam kearah Hayeon. Sementara Jimin kembali ke tempat duduknya dibelakang mereka.

"Haahh sudahlah apa boleh buat. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian." Ucapnya sambil terus menatap kearah dua bocah menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Ya silahkan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami?" bukan Soo Eun yang bertanya melainkan Jimin. Ia sudah cukup malas menanggapi ucapan Hayeon yang selalu sama saat sudah meminjam tugas matematika padanya.

"Kalian ini jenius kan? Untuk apa kalian selalu meminjam tugas matematika padaku?" yak benarkan apa yang dipikirkan Soo Eun tadi kalau ucapan Hayeon selalu sama dan jawaban mereka pun selalu sama yaitu.

"Karena kami malas dengan angka yang menyebalkan itu." Jawab mereka berdua. Kompak.

"Aigoooo…" hanya itu yang Hayeon ucapkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya meratapi nasip menjadi sahabat kedua bocah menyebalkan.

Setelah itu kelas yang ramai itu menjadi sepi karena sang seonsaengnim telah memasuki kelas dan pelajaran membosankan dimulai menurut mereka penghuni kelas 3C.

Dua jam sudah mereka nikmati pelajaran membosankan itu dan dua pula kelas itu hening tanpa ada suara sedikit pun dari para murid, mereka semua patuh dan hitmat menulis setiap spidol itu bergerak sesuai tangan sang seonsaengnim mencatat poin penting matematika.

Namun keheningan harus pecah tatkala sebuah penghapus whiteboard melayang mengenai salah satu siswi yang tertidur pulas sejak pelajaran matematika berlangsung. Dan kebisinga pun terjadi.

"Aigoo… siapa yang berani mengggangu tidurku dan memukulku?" teriakan Soo Eun menyebabkan para murid disana bermuka horror seketika tak terkecuali mereka berdua yang notabane sahabatnya. Hayeon dan Jimin hanya bisa menepuk kening mereka dengan kelakuan Soo Eun yang memalukan.

"Lee Soo Eun keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!" teriakan dari sang seonsaengnim sontak mengembalikan kesadaraannya.

"Ta… tapi…" belum sempat Soo Eun membela diri sang seonsaengnim kembali berteriak.

"Cepat keluar dari kelasku Nona Lee." Dengan sangat terpaksa Soo Eun melangkahkan keluar dari kelas. Namun sebelum benar – benar keluar Soo Eun menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan memohon tapi mereka berdua membalas dengan tatapan penuh maaf pada Soo Eun karena tak bisa menolong.

Soo Eun berjalan dengan wajah kesal sekaligus senang. Kesal karena kedua sahabatnya tidak menolongnya sama sekali dan senang karena bisa terlepas dari nereka yang bernama pelajaran matematika.

Ia terus berjalan entah kemana hingga sampai disebuah taman. Soo Eun tau kalau ini adalah taman dibelakang sekolah yang tak jauh hari kelasnya di lantai 2. Soo Eun berjalan memasuki taman tersebut dengan pandangan takjub, jujur saja Soo Eun tidak pernah ketaman ini, ia dan kedua sahabatnya selalu kearea kantin dan kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2. Mereka terlalu malas kalau harus mengelilingi gedung yang besar menandingi hotel bintang lima ini.

Ditaman ini Soo Eun bisa melihat berbagai bunga dan pohon – pohon besar tumbuh diarea, walaupun sebagian dari mereka berguguran namun tidak mengurang kecantikan taman da nada sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup besar menambah kecantikan taman itu.

Soo Eun sedang melihat kolam penuh dengan ikan – ikan cantik tak sengaja tatapannnya menangkap seorang namja duduk tak jauh dari ia berada. Soo Eun mengamati siapa namja duduk sendirian dibangku taman ini. 'apa seseorang yang terkena hukuman sepertinya atau hantu penunggu taman ini' Soo Eun bergidik dengan pemikiran yang kedua, lalu ia berjalan mendekati namja itu, ia penasaran siapa namja itu.

Setelah cukup dekat ia tau kalau namja itu adalah orang yang sama saat pagi tadi ia tabrak. Benar dia adalah Kim Seokjin, namja tampan yang kira hantu. 'Apa yang dia lakukan disini' pikirnya, sepertinya Kim Seokjin terlalu focus pada dunianya tanpa menyadari kalau Soo Eun duduk disamping kiri Seokjin.

Soo Eun memperhatikan tatapan Seokjin yang mengarah pada langit musim gugur, ia penasaran apa yang dilihat oleh Seokjin sehingga tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Soo Eun cukup keras dan cukup mengagetkan Seokjin.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" bukannya menjawab Seokjin malah bertanya balik.

"Dari tadi. Kau terlalu menikmati duniamu sehingga kau tak menyadari kalau aku ada disini." Gerutu Soo Eun.

"Pergilah aku ingi sendiri." Ucap Seokjin kembali menatap langit.

"Tidak mau. Memang hanya kau yang boleh disini. Aku juga ingin menikmati taman ini tau." Ujurnya menatap Seokjin sengit.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku yang akan pergi." Seokjin bangkit dari kursi hendak pergi namun tangan kirinya ditahan oleh sesuatu, saat Seokjin menoleh untuk tau apa yang menahannya ia mendapati tangan Soo Eun menggenggam lengan kirinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi, tetaplah disini." Ucap Soo Eun masih menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

Entah angin apa yang mengenai Kim Seokjin saat ini, ia mau saja menuruti perintah yeoja pemilik manik sapphire ini walaupun tak begitu mengenal gadis itu. Ia kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Baiklah aku sudah duduk, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Tanya Seokjin menatap sinis pada tangan Soo Eun yang menggenggamnya.

"Ohh.. Mianhe.." segera mungkin ia melepaskan tangannya yang menempel pada Seokjin.

"Ahh… iya kau tidak mengenalku bukan?" Tanya Soo Eun dan dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Seokjin.

"Sudahku duga. Kau adalah namja terkenal disekolah ini, jadi kau tidak mengenal orang sekitarmu." Lanjut Soo Eun.

"Aku tidak terkenal." Sangkal Seokjin dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ne.. ne.. terserah apa katamu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" Soo Eun mengganti topic.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawaban ketus meluncur dari mulut Seokjin lagi.

"Aigoo.. kau benar – benar sangat dingin ya. Perkenalkan aku Lee Soo Eun, kelas 3C." dengan senyuman Soo Eun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya menatap sinis tangan yang terulur padanya lalu.

"Apa itu caramu untuk mendekatiku?" suara ketus lagi – lagi keluar dari mulut Seokjin. 'inilah akibatnya kalau lama – lama berteman dengan Yoongi Si Sipit Pedas itu' inner Soo Eun menggerutu.

"Aigoo.. apa yang kau katakan. Aku berkenalaan dengan baik – baik setidaknya kau membalasnya dengan baik juga. Dasar tidak sopan." Gerutu Soo Eun menatap malas pada Seokjin.

Seokjin menoleh, entah apa yang dipikirkan ia menanggapi ucapan gadis disampingnya ini "Aku Kim Seokjin." Walaupun ketus Soo Eun tetap tersenyum kearah Seokjin. Soo Eun tak pernah marah pada Seokjin setiap kali namja tampan itu mengeluarkan suara ketus dan dingin kearahnya, ia tetap tersenyum seolah ketus dan dingin itu tak mengusiknya sama sekali.

"Begitu lebih baik." Masih dengan senyuman.

Keheningan muncul dari keduanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Soo Eun membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu, kalau ini bukan urusanmu." Ucapan dingin Seojin tidak membuat Soo Eun ketakutan namun sebaliknya, ia sudah sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi pada namja tampan disampingnya ini.

"Kalau kau ada masalah ceritalah padaku." Soo Eun kembali berucap.

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga." Ulang Seokjin dengan bentakan didalamnya, menatap sengit kearah Soo Eun.

Bukan Soo Eun namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Ke-kerasankepala-annya nomor satu dari Jimin dan Hayeon. Ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan bentakan macam apalah itu, kecuali dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Walaupun aku tak begitu mengenalmu, aku tau kalau ini bukan sifat aslimu. Benarkan apa yang kukatakan?" Tanya Soo Eun. Ia tau kalau ekspresi Seokjin berubah.

Ia melihat wajah Seokjin mengeras. Tapi Soo Eun tetap diam dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tau kejadian yang menimpa Eomma-mu. Aku tau kejadian itu dan mulai saat itu kau berubah, Seokjin-ssi yang ku kenal dulu mudah tersenyum dan tertawa sudah berubah digantikan dengan wajah datar seperti mayat hidup dan tak dapat disentuh." Seokjin yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini siap bangkit pergi namun lagi – lagi tangan kirinya digenggam Soo Eun seolah tak mengijinkan Seokjin pergi.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara." Ucapnya menarik tangan Seokjin untuk kembali duduk.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" Tanya Seokjin menuntut.

"Diam dan dengarkan." Ucap Soo Eun menatap Seokjin tajam. Seokjin lagi – lagi menuruti perintah yang keluar dari mulut Soo Eun.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur bukan seperti ini. Tidak hanya kau yang kehilangan tapi juga Appa dan dongsaengmu kau sebagai anak tertua harus tau itu. Mereka juga kehilangan sosok istri dan juga Eomma. Sedangkan kau diam diri apa dengan kau berdiam seperti ini Eomma-mu akan kembali? tidak bukan." Itu adalah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Soo Eun, entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi hatinya ingin menolong pemuda tampan ini dari masalahnya.

"Kau tidak tau apapun." Ucap Seokjin.

"Aku memeng tidak tau apa-apa, tapi kau harus tau sesuatu ." Seokjin menoleh menatap bingung kearah Soo Eun, merasa tertarik.

"Kau harus tau sesuatu dan kau beruntung daripada aku. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa kedua orang tuaku. Aku hidup sebagai anak angkat keluarga Lee saat umurku menginjak satu tahun pada saat itu aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku masih menganggap kalau mereka itu keluarga kandungku. Sampai saat itu terjadi, dimana aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentangku bahwa aku bukanlah anak kandung mereka. Saat itu aku masih berumur 10 tahun.

Aku tidak tau apa-apa, tapi aku tau apa itu anak angkat. Waktu itu aku hanya bisa menangis tapi untung saja itu tidak langsung lama karena ada sahabatku, ia berkata padaku kalau aku harus bersyukur karena mereka menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri." Cerita Soo Eun berhenti ia ingin melihat wajah Seokjin setelah mendengar ceritanya, namun ia dapati hanyalah tatapan bingung Seokjin.

"Mwo?" tanyanya

"Kenapa kau menceritakan itu padaku?"

"Huhh… aku ingin menolongmu saja."

"Menolong dari apa?"

"Dari kegelapan yang memelukmu Tuan Kim Seokjin."

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu."

"Setidaknya kau terbuka pada sekitarmu. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri Kim Seokjin." Bentak Soo Eun yang mulai kesal karena keras kepalanya Seokjin.

"Kau itu orang luar, kau tidak tau apa – apa tentangku." Nada Seokjin pun meninggi.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya padaku, kau temanku sekarang."

"Cihh... teman? Jangan bercanda padaku." Seokjin berdecih.

"Ya aku temanmu dan aku tidak bercanda sama sekali, kau harus bicara padaku." Bentak Soo Eun.

Seokjin terdiam mendengar bentakkan Soo Eun, ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang siap terjun bebas.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuat Eomma tertabrak, semuanya karena aku."

 _Flashback On._

1 tahun yang lalu

"Eomma... ppali..." suara namja tampan-Kim Seokjin- membuat rumah mewah layaknya kerajaan itu menjadi berisik, membuat sang dongsaeng terusik "Aigoo... Hyung. Mau kau bawa kemana Eomma, huhh?" Kim Taehyung.

"Hari ini aku dan Eomma akan berbelanja lalu memasak bersama."

"MWOO? Hyung ingin memonopoli Eomma, tidak bisa Eomma ada urusan denganku." Seru Tae.

"Aku..." suara Seokjin terhenti dengan suara lembut milik wanita cantik mengintruksi perdebatan kakak-adik.

"Aigoo.. aigoo wae.. kedua anak tampan Eomma bertengkar, hemm?"

"Eomma... apa Hyung akan mengajak Eomma pergi?" melihat Eomma-nya datang Tae langsung bergelanjut manja pada lengan sang Eomma.

"Ne.. Eomma dan Hyung-mu akan berbelanja, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Jangan mengajaknya Eomma, dia akan merepotkan nanti." Ujur Seojin menatap Tae sengit.

"Eomma lihatlah Hyung, dia mengejekku." Adu Tae merajuk.

"Jin berhentilah mengganggu adikmu." Seokjin yang mendengar pembelaan Eomma pada Tae hanya mendengus kesal, sementara Tae memeletkan lidahnya merasa menang.

"Kajja... Eomma nanti terlambat." Ujur Seojin menarik sang Eomma dari dongsaeng-nya.

"Cepat pulang Eomma." Teriak Tae.

Skip time.

Dua jam aktivitas berbelanja sepasang ibu dan anak itupun selesai dan mereka segera pulang untuk mengolah bahan – bahan yang mereka beli.

"Jin, Eomma lupa untuk membeli bumbu kari. Eomma akan membeli dulu ditoko sebrang kau tunggu saja dimobil, ne." ucap sang Eomma.

"Biar aku saja Eomma yang beli, Eomma tunggu saja disini." Ujur Seokjin.

"Tidak usah, Eomma hanya sebentar membelinya. Lebih baik kau memasukan belanjaannya di bagasi. Arraseo." Tolak sang Eomma.

"Baiklah." Setelah itu sang Eomma pergi dan Seokjin mengikuti perintah Eomma-nya untuk memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke bagasi.

BRAKK!

Belum semua barang itu disimpan terdengar suara memekikkan telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya termasuk Seokjin. Seokjin yang mendengar suara itu langsung berlari mengikuti sumber berada, ia berfikir suara itu adalah suara tabrakan antara tubuh manusia dan kendaraan karena disana terdengar pekikkan dan suara gaduh.

Dan benar saja disana sudah banyak orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat tabrakan itu. Seokjin berlari menuju kerumunan itu memastikan bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya salah tapi itu benar, ia mematung melihat pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya.

Seokjin melihat orang yang sangat ia sayangi terbaring lemas dengan darah dimana – mana, tanpa kata lagi Seokjin berlari menuju Eomma-nya.

"Eomma... bangun Eomma. Eomma mendengar Jin kan?" Tanya Seokjin terisak. Benar yang mengalami tabrakan tadi adalah Eomma-nya.

Mulai dari sinilah dunia Seokjin menghilang bersama dengan kematian sang Eomma, merenggut kehidupan seorang Kim Seokjin.

 _Flashback Off._

Soo Eun hanya bisa mendekap tubuh Seokjin yang bergeter hebat dan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Soo Eun hanya membungkam mulutnya ketika Seokjin menceritakkan kejadian satu tahun lalu padanya dan inilah dampaknya bagi Seokjin yang kembali mengingat peristiwa mengerikan itu.

Keheningan kembali diantara mereka yang terdengar hanya isakkan dari mulut Seokjin. Namun keheningan itu terpecah oleh suara pelan dari Soo Eun.

"Apa kau sudah merasa tenang?" tanyanya.

Seokjin hanya diam dan meredakan isakkannya.

"Apa kau sudah lega, menceritakan semuanya padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pertama, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukkanmu itu?" nada serak keluar dari mulut jin walaupun ketus.

Soo Eun mengerti itu langsung melepaskannya. "Mianhe.. Apa kau merasa lebih baik Seokjin-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan Seokjin. 'Mungkin ia masih lelah' pikir Soo Eun.

"Aigoo... terserah apa mau mu. Yang terpenting aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kau tidak sendirian, masih banyak yang menyayangimu." Dengan itu Soo Eun bangkit berdiri namun beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik. "Ahh.. aku hampir lupa, kalau Appa dan dongsaengmu sangat membutuhkanmu." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Soo Eun berjalan meninggalkan taman dan Seokjin yang terdiam.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seokjin entah pada siapa.

Beberapa minggu sudah kejadian ditaman itu, semua kembali seperti biasa Soo Eun yang berangkat dengan Jimin dan saat ada tugas dari seonsaengnim matematika selalu menyontek pada Hayeon. Itu dilihat dari sisi Lee Soo Eun berbeda dengan namja tertampan di **Seoyun Middle School si pemilik nama Kim Seokjin, ia berubah setelah mencerna kata – kata** Soo Eun **waktu ditaman.**

 **Seokjin mulai terbuka dan kembali seperti dulu sebagai namja murah senyum dan tertawa dengan tiga sahabatnya. Trio Rapper itu sebutan dari Seokjin pada tiga sahabatnya yang memiliki suara mirip seperti boyband asal korea dari BigHit entah apalah namanya itu. Mereka terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak dari namja tertua itu, tapi mereka senang dengan perubahan itu tidak ada lagi Yoongi kedua dikelas 3C itu menurut Namjoon dan Hoseok.**

 **Dirumah mewah keluarga Kim pun juga berubah. Dilihat dari Tae tentu saja, ia sudah mendapatkan Jin-pig-nya lagi, itu sebutan khusus untuk Hyung-nya yang suka makan. Satu tahun terakhir ini rumah mewah bak sebuah kerajaan itu dingin dan sepi tapi sekarang sang mentari sudah muncul lagi menyanari rumah mewah dengan sinarnya yang begitu menyilaukan.**

 **Siapapun yang membuat Hyung-nya berubah Tae akan berterimakasih sebanyak mungkin bila perlu ia akan memberikan seluruh koleksi gemenya pada orang itu pikir Taehyung lebay. Dan Jeon Jungkook juga harus berbahagia karena ia tak akan menjadi tempat sampah lagi untuk Tae yang selalu mengeluarkan untaian kata setiap pagi, siang hingga malam padanya.**

Dan kebiasaan yang pernah hilang satu tahun itu kembali muncul dimana seorang namja tampan telah mengganti warna rambutnya seperti dulu, hitam. Tengah memasak sarapan pagi, para maid hanya berdiri melihat dari jauh, jika Kim Seokjin sudah memegang kendali atas dapur maka tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya ataupun menyentuh alat – alat dapur.

"Hyung apa yang kau masak?" suara serak – serak kering khas orang baru tidur muncul ditengah kesibukan pagi hari Seokjin.

"Ramen dan kari. Kau cepatlah mandi aku tidak mau masakanku bau karenamu." Hardik Seokjin pura – pura marah.

"Aigoo.. Hyung walaupun aku tidak mandi pun aku akan tetap wangi dan tampan, bahkan melebihimu." Ucap Tae ngasal.

"Ne.. ne... terserah apa katamu. Cepat pergilah." Pura – pura mengusir.

"Jinja.. aku akan pergi dan kembali menjadi namja paling tampan melebihimu Hyung." Tae langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan serentetan kata paginya. Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Seokjin mendengar suara dari kursi ruang makan bergeser pertanda ada yang menempati ruangan itu. Seokjin pikir itu adalah dongsaeng-nya tapi kenapa tidak berisik sama sekali, ia pun berbaik bermaksud melihat siapa yang melakukan kegiatan diruang makan itu. Seokjin terbelalak melihat pemandangan langka itu, Appa-nya sedang duduk manis dengan koran ditangannya.

Sang Appa yang merasa dipelototi oleh anak petamanya hanya mengerutkan kening dan bertanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Cepat buatkan Appa-mu secangkir kopi Jin." Suara serak yang menyapa indra pendengarannya membuat Seokjin kembali kea lam sadarnya dan buru – buru membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Appa-nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo... huuhh Appa?" suara Tae yang tadi besar tiba – tiba mengecil karena melihat Appa-nya duduk dengan manisnya diruang makan.

Ia merasa kalau ini adalah kejadian langka karena sejak Eomma-nya meninggal Appa tak pernah makan bersama seperti pagi ini. Beliau selalu menyibukan diri dikantornya bahkan tak pernah pulang kerumah lagi.

"Wae? Kenapa melihat Appa-mu seperti itu?" Tanya sang Appa.

"Ani... aku hanya terkejut saja." Setelah hilang rasa terkejutnya Tae mengambil duduk sebelah kiri sang Appa, dan tak memperdulikan tatapan menyelidik dari Appa-nya yang mengarah padanya.

Tae merasa jangah karena plototan sang Appa mulai bereaksi tak nyaman, lalu.. "Wae Appa melihatku seperti itu? Mwo ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Tae.

"Ani.. kau sedikit berubah." Ucap Appa.

"Berubah? Apa maksud Appa?" ucapan sang Appa membuat Tae bingung.

"Kau sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa centi, V." jawab sang Appa santai menyeruput kopinya yang diberikan Seokjin padanya.

"Aigooo... Appa... sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan sebut namaku dengan satu huruf, nama Taehyung setidaknya panggil aku Tae Appa." Protes Tae. Seokjin yang melihat rengekan dongsaeng-nya hanya tersenyum dan memakan sarapannya yang ia buat.

"Wae? Aku lebih suka memanggilmu V dari pada Taehyung, namamu itu terlalu panjang." Ujur sang Appa.

"Kalau namaku panjang kenapa Appa memberi nama itu padaku?" rengek Tae.

"Bukan aku yang memberi nama itu untukmu V, tapi Eomma-mu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu ruang makan menjadi hening, apalagi Seokjin yang berhenti mengunyah.

"Tapi menurutku nama V itu keren untukmu Tae." Keheningan terpecah oleh kekehan Seokjin. Tae yang melihat itu semua hanya tersenyum Hyung-nya benar – benar sudah kembali.

Acara sarapan pagi pun selesai dengan rengutan Tae yang kembali digoda oleh Appa. Mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing, sang Appa dengan kantornya dan kedua anaknya dengan sekolahnya.

Pagi hari di **Seoyun Middle School terlihat seperti biasa dan** Soo Eun **sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya dilantai 2 dengan earphone dikedua** telinganya tengah menyanyikan lagu favoritnya yang berjudul For You entah milik siapa yang berbahasa jepang walaupun ia tidak begitu menguasai bahasa jepang.

Namun kegiatan paginya harus terhenti ketika ada seorang namja tampan dengan mata onyx menghadangnya.

"Mwo?" mendongok, menatap Seokjin bingung. 'aiss... tinggi sekali namja ini' pikir So-Jin.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Seokjin.

"Mwo? Aku tak mendengarmu." Seru Soo Eun.

"Aigoo... sebaiknya kau lepas dulu earphonemu, bodoh." Ucapnya seraya mencopot earphone dari telinga Soo Eun. Soo Eun hanya cemberut dikatai bodoh oleh Seokjin.

"Jangan pernah mengataiku bodoh, tuan tiang." Seokjin mengerutkan kening saat Soo Eun memanggilnya tuan tiang.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memanggilku tuan tiang?" Tanya Seojin

"Karena kau sanggat tinggi seperti tiang." Jawab Soo Eun.

"Bukan aku yang sangat tinggi, kau saja yang terlalu pendek."

"Aigooo.. anak ini sungguh menyebalkan tadi kau mengataiku bodoh sekarang kau bilang aku pendek." Seru Soo Eun sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya tidak terima.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang." Seru Seokjin menggandeng-menyeret- Soo Eun.

Semenjak kejadian ditaman itu mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Mulai dari antar jemput sampai jalan bersama. Jimin dan Hayeon yang bisa mengerti situasi hanya bisa menyingkir dari dua sijoli itu.

Dan trio rapper itu juga senang akan kedekatan mereka. Mereka bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan dari mata Seokjin bersama Soo Eun. Mungkin akan ada peristiwa romantis diantara mereka dan trio rapper tidak sabar untuk menantikannya.

Disisi Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sebagai adik dan sahabat adik Seokjin juga merasa bahagia bisa melihat senyuman Hyung mereka. Dan jangan lupa dengan masakan yang mereka rindukan dari tangan indah Seokjin

-TAMAT-

OMAKE

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Soo Eun menoleh pada namja disampingnya.

Mereka sekarang berada dipantai tak jauh dari kota Seoul.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Gomawo." Ucap Seokjin menatap Soo Eun penuh senyum.

Soo Eun yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung kearah Seokjin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

"Haah.. aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tak perlu mengerti. Kau cukup berada disampingku saja. Arraseo." Ucap Seokjin masih dengan senyuman disana.

"Terserah."

Keheningan muncul diantara mereka sampai sebuah suara terdengar datar namun mengandung arti.

"Saranghae." Suara datar terdengar oleh Soo Eun dan Soo Eun langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Seokjin yang masih setia melihat hamparan air dihadapan mereka.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya memperjelas suara yang masuk kedalam telinganya.

"Hn. Saranghae Lee Soo Eun." Ucapnya lagi dan kali ini menatap Soo Eun.

Soo Eun yang mendengarkan ucapan atau lebih tepatnya ungkapan hanya bisa melotot dan menganga. Seokjin yang mendapat ekspresi bodoh dari Soo Eun merasa kesal.

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas ucapanku kah?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku?" Tanya balik Soo Eun masih dengan ekspresinya.

"Ne."

"Cih.. tidak romantic sama sekali." Ucap Soo Eun memalingkan mukanya dari Seokjin yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hahh.. setidaknya ucapkan kalimat 'ya dan tidak' padaku Soo Eun -ah."

"Kau itu tidak romantic sama sekali tuan Kim Seokjin." Sungutnya.

"Lalu aku harus seperti laki – laki diluar sana untuk menyatakan cinta padamu, seperti membawamu makan malam romantic lalu memberimu bunga dan menciummu begitu?"

"Kalau itu yang dikatakan romantic,apa salahnya untuk mencoba." Ujur Soo Eun.

"Aigoo..." Seokjin hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa kesal, ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya. Soo Eun yang melihat wajah kesal Seokjin hanya terkikik geli dan menghamiri Seokjin.

"Baiklah.. aku menerima cintamu itu Tuan tampan Seokjin." Ucapan Soo Eun membuat wajah kesal menjadi senang sekaligus bahagia dan ia menoleh, menatap manik jernih itu untuk mencari kebohongan disana namun yang ia cari tidak ada.

Kebahagiaan Seokjin bertambah, ia akan menjalani hidup berkelimpahan kebahagian nanti bersama pujaan hatinya tentu saja.

END.


End file.
